The Prankster and the New Girl
by stellae calingine
Summary: Amber moves to London after her dad gets a job at the Ministry of Magic. She meets the Weasleys and hilarious things start to happen...maybe even a prank war.


Hey Guys! This is the edited version of my earlier story, _Amber_ , I hope you guys enjoy it! Also, a shout out to my amazing friend Lauren, for reading and editing this for me. Its means a lot. Comment or PM me if you have any further questions.

*I randomly made up Amber's last name. Some of you were curious the last time, so yeah.

I'll shut up now. Have fun!

CHAPTER 1

 _"Ladies and gentlemen, the captain has turned on the Fasten Seatbelt sign. If you haven't already done so, please stow your carry-on luggage underneath the seat in front of you or in an overhead bin. Please take your seat and fasten your seat belt. And also make sure your seat back and folding trays are in their full upright position._

 _If you are seated next to an emergency exit, please read carefully the special instructions card located by your seat. If you do not wish to perform the functions described in the event of an emergency, please ask a flight attendant to reseat you._

 _At this time, we request that all mobile phones, pagers, radios and remote controlled toys be turned off for the full duration of the flight, as these items might interfere with the navigational and communication equipment on this aircraft. We request that all other electronic devices be turned off until we fly above 10,000 feet. We will notify you when it is safe to use such devices._

 _We remind you that this is a non-smoking flight. Smoking is prohibited on the entire aircraft, including the lavatories. Tampering with, disabling or destroying the lavatory smoke detectors is prohibited by law._

 _If you have any questions about our flight today, please don't hesitate to ask one of our flight attendants._

 _Sit back, relax, and enjoy the flight. Thank You."_

* * *

Amber Payne yawned tiredly as she heard this age-old speech. Her family always used muggle transportation when traveling out of country. Less obvious when they arrived and left with muggle travel then with Wizard travel, her dad said. It also was cleaner than using the Floo System. She was rather excited when her dad was offered was offered an important position in the British Ministry of Magic. Then again, her dad was a brilliant wizard and it only a matter of time before this occurred. As she mulled over these thoughts, she found her body slowly being pulled towards sleep.

 _ **10 hours later**_ …

"Amber honey, you need to wake up. We've landed in London." stated Amber's mom, Lydia, as she shook Amber awake.

"But I'm tired." mumbled Amber.

"Get up, Amber." snapped her mom as she gathered her books and papers.

Amber got out of the uncomfortable position she'd fallen asleep in. She got her carry on bag, which was underneath the seat in front of her. She turned to see her younger sister, Morgan, blocking her way out of the row.

"Amber, hurry up!" said Morgan impatiently, "I wanna go to our new house."

"Morgan, I'm standing up, and you're blocking my way! On top of this you're telling me to hurry up!"

"Girls, you need to stop fighting." sighed their mom as the flight attendant manning the door gave us a dirty look.

"But mom, I-" was all Amber could say before her mom cut her off.

"Stop fighting both of you, or else you're grounded." She stated tiredly.

"This isn't over, Morgan." hissed Amber as she walked behind her younger sister on her way out of the plane.

 _ **One and a half hours later…**_

"Do the two of you have your luggage in the car?" asked Amber's dad, Matthew, as he closed the car's trunk.

"yeah." They sighed

"I can't wait to show you guys Diagon Alley! We're going there later this week, after you guys get settled in." said her dad excitedly.

"I can't wait to go to Hogwarts. Dad, is it the best school ever?" asked Morgan in a voice with a little too much saccharine.

"Morgan sweetheart, it has to be since Dad went to it." replied Amber with equal saccharine.

"Girls, we're here at our new house, and I would appreciate it if you would stop bickering over nothing." their mom insinuated with a smirk.

"We—We— weren't arguing." stuttered Morgan, looking shocked at the accusation.

Amber looked at her sister's face and smirked. She then turned her attention to the house in front of her. According to her Dad, it was two stories with an attic. It had five bedrooms and a large parlor. It had a great dining room along with a magnificent kitchen. Her Dad motioned for them to follow him. The foyer was beautiful with marble flooring. It had a very grand staircase as well. Pictures of her family lined the walls.

"Dad, where's my room? I'm tired and i would love to sleep." asked Amber sleepily.

"It's upstairs and it is the last bedroom on the left." he replied with an understanding smile. He shook his head as he watched her walk up the stairs. She'd grown so much in just two months, it gave him a headache just thinking about it. He turned and smiled at his wife and youngest daughter, then beckoned them to follow him.


End file.
